Megamatrix City
(Name)= Vocal = Telepathic = Telepathic exclusive link Plot A view of what happens in the Megamatrix. Plot (Will, Drinking a Smoothie): Kev, you ever wonder what goes on in these things? (Kevin): Dunno, Ben might though, Zoom into the Megamatrix, it goes through the circuitry, a omnicsient tone starts playing then the Title and the Name of the episode flys up. Then the camera focuses on a city. Then it zooms to Alien X standing outside a club, and Upgrade, Stinkfly, Upchuck and Goop are standing there. (Goop): He doesn't even Move! Goop throws a goop ball and it hit's Alien X, who still doesn't move. (Stinkfly): He He He. Chromastone walks up. (Chromastone): You having fun? The four aliens freeze (Upgrade): It's the Crystalsapien, run! The four aliens take off running. NRG walks up to Chromastone. (NRG): You gonna go after them? (Chromastone): Nah Upchuck, Upgrade, Goop and Stinkfly run past Chromastone and NRG, Being chased by Rath (Rath): GET BACK HERE YOU FOUR! RATH ISN'T DONE WITH YOU! (NRG, putting his hand to his "Chin"): I see, NRG walks back inside and sees Eye Guy and Mechnorg Fighting. (NRG): Not Again, NRG starts walking toward them but an Megamatrix Badge appears on his chest (NRG): Telemental, Go take care of that. Telemental nods and NRG dissapears. Telemental Walks Up to Eye Guy. Is everything ok here? (Eye Guy): No, This guy has Eye Envy (Mechnorg): I don't Have Eye Envy, You just attacked me out of nowhere. (Eye Guy): You were lookin' at me funny. (Mechnorg): I fell Asleep. Eye Guy Fires a beam at Mechnorg, and Mechnorg forms a sheild and blocks it. I'm not going to tell you guys to stop fighting, (Eye Guy): Then what is you here for? To tell you to take it outside. The interior of the club start's blowing up. What the? Bada Boom appears out of the Smoke Vive la Révolution Bada Boom fires another bomb, Knocking Well Mon Ami We Meet again. Bada Boom? What are you doing here? Today is, Le jour de la Révolution. You know I don't understand Freach Pardon, The day of the Revolution! A gas fills up the Club. Telemental Holds His Breath, but the gas Still knocks him out. Es the problème with noses Mon Ami. Fadeout to the Revolution's Base. We now has un otage. Sir Gigantesquesaurio (Mega Humongousaur): Good, Telemental Wakes up. (Mega Humongousaur): Hi there sleeping beuty, Humongousaur, what do you want? you and you're pathetic Revolution have no right to attack us. (Mega Humongousaur, flips the table): THAT HUMAN HAS NO RIGHT! No right to just Use us whenever he feels like Fighting, Having us submit our consiousness to him. He's not a human. (Mega Humongousaur): It Doesn't matter, it still applys! and whover stands in our way, For that, Being, Will get destroyed aswell. We will break out of this stupid watch. I have my army, and you have pranksters. An Army? Mega Cannonbolt, Mega Echo Echo, Mega Big Chill, Mega Rath, Phobia, Creeper, Bonehead, and Ghostfreak, walk into the room. This is your army? XD Just then the roof flys off and Way Big and Ultimate Waybig Look Through. Oh. Crud. Oui, Oui, "Crud." Just then Waybig get's puched out and Ultimate waybig is put into a headlock by Calamity and Mega Way Big. Nos sunt hic ad Auxilium vobis (We are here to help you) Telemental. This is MY Army Ultimate Swampfire Napalms the wall and it breaks down, then Ultimate Wildmut starts attacking The Revolutionists. (Rath): Lemme Tell you Somthing Revolutionists, No One Kidnapps Rath's Freind and get's away With It! Goop Balls start falling from the sky (Goop): Here Comes the Cavalry! (Stinkfly): PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW Upchuck spits stuff out and such. Upgrade Fires Lazers. Lucky Clover Absorbs the Bonds Get out of Here Telemental! No I'm fighting! Some Fighting goes by. (Mega Big Chill): Fall Back! Fall Back! Retreat! The revolutionists start runing away. (Mega Humongousaur): NO! HOLD YOUR GROUND! STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU COWARDS! The Anti-Revolutionists continue chasing the Revolutionists. (Ultimate Wildmutt): ATTACK! Scene Changes to back on earth. (Will): Meh, i don't need to know that bad. Will continues sipping his smoothy. THE END Charachters Humans *Will *Kevin Aliens *Lucky Clover *Ultimate Wildmutt *Rath *Ultimate Swampfire *Mechnorg *Calamity *Eyeguy *Goop *Chromastone *Telemental *NRG *Alien X *Upgrade *Upchuck *Stinkfly The Revolution *Mega Humongousaur *Mega Big Chill *Mega Echo Echo *Mega Cannonbolt *Mega Rath *Phobia *Way Big *Bada Boom *Creeper *Bonehead *Ghostfreak Category:Episodes Category:Will 10